You Belong With Me
by Vampirediaries2001
Summary: What if Elena was the one sent to 1994 instead of Damon and Bonnie. What if Kailena (Kai And Elena) where stuck in 1994 together how would there relationship develop.Rated M for future chapters Kai/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

_**New fan fiction idea**_

* * *

><p><span>What if Elena was the one sent to 1994 instead of Damon and Bonnie. What if Kailena (Kai And Elena) where stuck in 1994 together how would there relationship develop.<span>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors Note-What do you think do you want me to start this as my new fanfictioin do you like the idea PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_

_** (I'm sorry about the mix up in the year i updated it. And i've decided that i will be starting this fanfiction sometime after Christmas. :))  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

All Elena sough was white everything then everything suddenly went black. When she opened her eyes she was back in what looked like mystic falls...And she was still a vampire. How was that possible was she alive or dead. She could see no one...Here no sounds. Where the hell was she?

"Hello!" Elena screamed.

No one answered her voice just echoed in the distance. She decided it would be best to check the Salvatore house for Stefan and Damon.

When she arrived at the house and opened the door it was empty no one was there. Where was everyone. the other side didn't exist but even if she was on the other side she could be able to see people. Wouldn't she?They all got to come back to life...But she didn't but if she had to chose between her being dead or her friends she would pick herself even if she had no idea where she was. She missed her friends..She missed Damon Caroline Bonnie Stefan all of them. She sat down against the wall and silently sobbed. She knew that they wouldn't stop until she was back alive...But she wasn't even sure if she was dead or not. She sat there crying not even noticing that in the distance someone was watching her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN- Thank you for reading. So i decided to make the first chapter really short but the next will be much longer i promise :). Please Review Follow And Favorite if you want the next chapter :) I'll try to post the next chapter soon, the latest in will be posted is after New Years or Christmas.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**-Amber**_


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple more minutes of crying Elena decided it would be best to get up and look around..

Everything looked the same except for the fact that no one else was here. She checked all the rooms to see if anyone was there. Then Elena heard a crack of a floor board she quickly turned around to see who was there..There was no one.

"Hello" Elena yelled.

"Hello" Someone said smoothly from behind her she turned around to find a man there smirking at her.

"Who are you" Elena stuttered.

"your not suppose to be here" He mumbled to himself. "Who are you" He said to Elena turning in her direction.

"I asked first" Elena said to him.

He rolled his eyes at her "Kai, my name is Kai. Now if you would answer my question i believe its only fair..."Kai trailed off.

"Elena" Elena stuttered.

"What are you doing here" Kai asked her squinting his eyes.

"I don't know i died and then i was her" Elena said quickly

Kai raised an eyebrow at Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena returned his question.

"that's a long story for another time" Kai said taking a small stop forward.

"Am i dead...Are we dead" Elena asked

"mmm..Not really.. more like in a prison that looks exactly like the world except well...No people" Kai said smirking at her.

"W-What that doesn't make sense- I died." Elena said

"Someone must of put you her with me...Now who put you here?" Kai asked stepping forward so he was only a few inches away from her.

"I don't know" Elena stuttered.

Kai rolled his eyes then Elena's head felt like it was burning she dropped to her legs realizing that Kai was doing this.

"Who. Put. You. Here" Kai asked slowly yet dangerously.

"I don't know" Elena screaming in pain as here head felt like it would explode.

Kai sighed and stopped using his magic on her. Once Elena recovered she insistently tried to charge at Kai but he stopped her throwing her into the wall.

"Now i would advise not doing that again" Kai said.

Elena got up and glared at Kai ignoring his advise and charged and Kai once again her vampire face showing.

Kai had her on her knees screaming in pain in seconds.

Kai knelled next to her. "How do we get out im guessing whoever put you in here will want to get you out soon enough" Kai said

"I don't know" Elena yelled tears coming to her eyes.

Kai sighed again "Well then your useless." Kai said using his magic to quickly snap Elena's neck. Kai picked up Elena and carried her to the couch sitting her down on it. he figured she had to know something and he would find it pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. He had to admit she was very attractive. He shrugged he had not been around anyone for 20 years including woman. he figured he would make himself something to eat to pass the time. Then once she woke up..He would find out what she knows.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for the next chapter. (Also i made it where Kai has his magic i hope no one minds). :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Elena woke up gasping for air. The memories of earlier came flooding back. She cracked her eyes open slightly grimsing at the sight of the sunlight in her eyes. She groaned her head was pounding. She sat up on the couch. She smelt food. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She sough Kai..In the kitchen...making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kai said turning to her and smirking.

"You snapped my neck" Elena growled.

Kai sat a plate in front of Elena she looked down it was pankacks bacon and eggs.

"Be careful its hot" Kai said.

"You snapped my neck" Elena growled again.

Kai sighed "I did warn you not to attack me again,didn't i?" Kai said.

Elena growled "You attacked me first" Elena screamed.

kai rolled his eyes. "True but i had my reasons..I needed to see what you knew." Kai exsplained.

"You could've just asked me!" Elena yelled.

"Yes i could've...But i didn't want to. i like to get information by torture" Kai said smirking.

Elena quickly got up to leave. "Wait!" Kai yelled.

Elena turned around to look at him "What?" Elena asked.

"Sit eat then well talk like civil people im the only other person in this prison so im the best you've got for now. Ok?" Kai asked.

Elena sighed sitting back down. As she began to pick at her food.

"So you can start ask me anything you want and then i'll get to do the same." Kia said smirking as he began to eat.

"Where are we" Elena asked.

kai rolled his eyes "Well like i said we are in a prison that looks exactly like the world except no people." Kia said

Elena looked confused "Wye are we the only 2 people here" Elena asked.

Kai sighed "Well i know wye im here the question is Wye are you here?" Kai asked.

"I already told you i was dead then i was here" Elena said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Interesting" Kia said.

"Wye are you here" Elene asked.

"Lets just say i pissed of my coven of witches" Kai said.

Elena raised an eyebrow "What did you do" Elena asked.

Ki sighed "Well i killed a few of my siblings so i would be able to merge with my twin sister then kill her then become the new leader of my coven and punish the people who wronged me" Kai said taking a bite of his toast like what he said was no big deal.

Elena stared at him Her mouth hanging open. "You murdered your family" Elena asked.

Kai rolled his eyes "No, Not my whole family just a few siblings." Kai said.

"How could you kill Innocent people like that!" Elena screamed.

"Do you want to here the rest of the story or not?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone.

Elena sighed.

"So my sister tricked me into thinking that she wanted to merge with me then my father, sister and the rest of the coven locked me in this prison as a punishment...And once i get out im going to kill the rest of the coven" Kai said.

"How long have you been here by yourself" Elena asked.

"50 years give or take a few next question" Kai said

Elena's eyes widened. "Wait what does merge mean" Elena asked.

"Its when 2 sibling witches merge to become one to become more powerful the witch that is more powerful absorbers the other ones magic then the other ones dies." Kai explained.

Elena's eyes widened.

"How could you be so cruel. Do you not feel any regret at all.

"Nope" Kai said popping the "P"

Elena just glared at him.

"My coven locked me in here they all deserve to die Elena." Kai said.

"They locked you in here because you started going on a murdering spree of your siblings." Elena yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes "I did what i had to do" Kai whispered.

"No you did what you wanted to do! How can you be such an abomination" Elena yelled standing up.

Elena swore that she sough a flash of hurt in Kai's eyes but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Elena i am trying to be nice to you. But i would watch what you say to me Elena i have quite the temper you wouldn't want me to accidentally stake you now would you" Kai said taking out the stake he had in his pocket.

Elena eyes widened in fear.

"Good, Now i believe its my turn to ask the questions" Kai said smirking.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading Please review follow and favorite if you want me to update soon.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kai led Elena to the living room.

"So Elena i believe its my turn to ask the questions" Kai said.

Elena sighed "Fine" She grumbled sitting down on the couch.

"So lets start out easy how did you die" Kai asked.

Elena sighed "Damon drove his car himself and me into the mystic grill killing us both in an explosion" Elena said.

Kai raised an eyebrow "Who's Damon" Kai asked.

Elena smiled "My boyfriend" Elena said.

"Your boyfriend drove you into the grill and killing you" Kai said.

Elena grimaced "No..We to kill a whole lot of travelers the only way to do that was to lead them into the grill and kill them with an exsplotion i believe Damon called it project kaboom" Elena said smiling.

"Travelers?" Kai asked.

"Yes witches that-" Elena started but Kai cut her off.

"Yes i know what they are please continue" Kai said.

Elena sighed after the exsplotion my best friend who's a witch Bonnie was suppose to bring us back along with my other friends Stefan, Tyler, And Enzo. Even my leagle guardian who's been dean for 2 years got to come back but i didn't" Elena said

"Yes that makes sense" Kai mumbled to himself.

"What." Elena asked confused.

"Your witch friend Bonnie most likley put you here because she has a way to get you out." Kai whispered.

Elena smiled "Really.?" She asked.

"Well it the only logical explanation to wye your here although im not sure how long it will take could take a day could take a year im not sure" Kai said.

Elena's smile dropped "A year!" Elena yelled.

"i said maybe a year maybe a day" Kai said.

Elena groaned.

"So how about we get to know each other" kai said.

Elena glared at him "you just threatened to kill me about 10 minutes ago" Elena said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "How about we play a game" Kai said.

"What kind of game" Elena asked.

"Truth or dare" Kai said smirking

"no!" Elena said.

Kai sighed "How about truth or truth" Kai said.

"Fine.." Elena said.

"Ok then I'll start, would you rather you be alive or all your friends be alive" Kai asked.

"I'd rather have my friends be alive them me" Elena said

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Do you feel any regret for killing your siblings?" Elena asked.

"Nope not at all the only thing i regret is being caught of guard and being sent into this prison" Kai said.

Elena glared at him "So how did you and your boyfriend Damon meet" Kai asked.

Elena sighed "I was dating Damon's brother Stefan" Elena said.

Kai smiled brightly "So you cheated on Stefan with his brother" Kai asked.

"No!" Elena said

Kai laughed.

"you said that your dad sent you here, What about your mom?" Elena asked.

"My mom's dead" Kai said quickly.

"Im sorry" Elena said.

"So Elena Wye don't you just tell me about your life its only fair i told you about myn?." Kai asked

Elena sighed "I was human Stefan and Damon came to town Damon was evil and going on a killing spree of the town trying to ruin Stefan's life and find his his love Katherine who is also my doppelganger and the vampire who turned Stefan and Damon also Stefan was in love with her to. Once Damon found her she told Damon that she loved Stefan and Damon and me became friends he started helping me when Stefan became addicted to human blood he protected me just like Stefan did he was in love with me I fell in love with him without even relising it, Stefan turned of his humanity and when into ripper mode and Damon as there to help me through i didn't start dating Damon until after i turned into a vampire its like my emotions and feeling's for him where magnified. so i broke up with Stefan and slept with Damon to find out the next day that i was sired to him my. Then i found on my brother was a vampire hunter and that the hunters mark led to a cure to turn you human so Damon wanted to cure for me to brake the sire bond but once we where close to the cure my doppelganger Katherine killed my brother i turned my humanity of breaking the sire bond and burned my house down went on a killing spree trying to kill all my friends Damon killed my friend and x-boyfriend Matt i turned my humanity on Matt came back to life because of the Gilbert ring. I tried to kill Katherine and i failed. Then the supernatural veil dropped letting the dead come back to life as ghost including my brother. Bonnie brought him back to life killing herself in the process no one except Jeramey knew she was dead for a long time.I told Damon i was in love with him. I was happy after that i didn't know Bonnie was dead i went to college with my other best friend Caroline. When we found out bonnie was dead we where all devastated. Bonnie came back as the anchor to the other side. The travelers killed Stefan and Tyler The travelers brought back there leader Marcos making the other side collapse we led the travelers to the grill and killed them all. Damon and i died. Bonnie brought back everyone except...Me and that's my life story" Elena said silently crying she looked over to Kai he had a shocked look on his face

"Wow..Your life sucks more than myn" Kai said chucking

Elena laughed through her tears.

Kai wiped a tear away from Elena's face.

"Wye did your father hate you so much" Elena asked.

Kai sighed "Because he blames me for my mothers death" Kai said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 5 please review favorie and follow. Chapter 6 will be posted after New Years day. :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Because my mom died giving birth to me" Kai said.

Elena stared at him for a few seconds.

"B-But that's not a reason for your father to hate you" Elena said.

"It was a good enough reason for him to blame me for it he always." Kai said leaning back into the couch.

"But that's not your fault" Elena said.

Kai shrugged "He wanted my sister to win in the merge...So i knew the only way i would win was..To kill them all"

"So you would just kill her just like that" Elena said.

"She would do the same to me" Kai said

Elena shook her head "Is it really that inportent to be the leader of your coven...If you would have killed your sister and you became your covens leader...Whats the point if they don't look up to you even if you became leader they would find a way to bring you down" Elena said.

kai sighed "I would be more powerful then all of them they wouldn't be able to take me down" Kai said.

"Is power really that inportent to you" Elena asked.

Kai nodded

"When i get out of here I'll merge with my sister and then i'll become powerful enough to kill my Father and the coven" Kai said.

"Then what" Elena asked.

Kai looked at Elena

"What?" Kai asked.

"What are you going to do if you kill your whole coven you cant be a leader of a coven without a coven" Elena said.

Kai stared and her then shrugged.

"Re-build the coven?" He said more as a question then an answer.

"You cant just kill your sister" Elena said

"Wye not its the merge..all the covens have to do it if we didn't do it my other 2 siblings would" Kai said.

"Yea but you cheated and killed off your sibling before they had the chance how is that fair" Elena said.

Kai sighed and grabbed the stake and plunged it into Elena's leg.

"I would watch what you say to me...Temper remember." Kai said.

Elena screamed and pulled the stake out of her leg. It started to heal.

Elena had tears in her eyes and got up to walk away.

"Where are you going" Kai asked

"To another room" Elena said.

Kai raised and eyebrow

"If your going to stab me or hurt me every time i say something you don't like then i don't want to be around you" Elena said walking away.

Elena went into Damon's bedroom sat on the bed and cried...She missed her friends.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kai's POV.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I have to admit i probably could have handles the situation better. Wow i was actually feeling guilty about something that's an emotion i have not felt in a long time. She was annoying and judgmental but i had to admit it felt good to talk to someone. I suppose i should go apologize.<p>

I sighed and walked of to find Elena.

I found her crying in one of the bedroom's i knocked on the door.

She turned around and sough me and wiped away her tears.

"Cant you just leave me alone to be upset in piece" She whispered.

"Nope..Your the only other person here to talk to who else am i going to annoy" I said.

She sighed.

"I promise i wont use my magic on you anymore..Or stab you with stakes" I said.

She chuckled "Is that suppose to be an apologize" She asked

"Yep i guess it is." I said.

"You know an apologize is suppose to have the words i'm sorry in it" She said.

I sighed "Fine...I'm sorry you took affiance to me stabbing you" I said smirking walking over to the bed.

The rolled her eyes then chuckled.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone in a really long time you could say my social skills are alittle rusty" I said smirking and sitting at the edge of the bed.

She laughed.

"But i apologize for upsetting you" I said wiping a tear away from her face.

I was surprised i was not usually this apologetic and nice but i truly felt bad and making her cry and seeing her upset i had this weird need to comfort her.

"Its not just you its...I miss my friends i miss the real mystic falls. I have no one left." She said looking down at her lap.

I lifted her chin up so i could meet her eyes.

"You have me" I said and i brought her into a hug i expected her to push me away from her or scream or run away but to my surprise she just layed on my chest and cried until she fell asleep and i fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow. I really hope that you liked this chapter :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's POV

"You have me" Kai said and he brought me into a hug. I didn't push away. I just sobbed into his chest i couldn't help it i was so upset i missed everyone and everything i just wanted to be home with Caroline,Bonnie,Alaric,Stefan and Damon. Once i finished crying i pulled back and looked up at Kai with watery eyes.

"Thanks" I whispered.

He brushed a tear away from my eye "No problem" Kai whispered.

I yawned and looked out the window it was getting dark out i was really tired.

"I think I'm just going to get some sleep" I said sniffling.

Kai nodded "Ok" He said starting to get up of the bed.

"Kai" I called after him.

He turned around and looked at me raising his eyebrow.

"Um Do you think that- well you could um stay in her with me- I just really don't want to be alone right now." I whispered.

Kai smiled and nodded sitting back down on the bed he layed down next to me on the right side of the bed.

I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep but i couldn't i opened up my eyes and looked over at Kai he had his eyes closed and was laying down on the pillow. i rolled over so i was laying on his chest and sighed.

"Comfortable?" Kai asked I could practically hear the smirk in his voice

I sighed and nodded he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and snuggled his head into my hair.

"Goodnight Elena" Kai whispered.

"Goodnight Kai" I whispered and soon after that i was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kai's POV<p>

i opened my eyes to the sun shining in them i grimaced and looked away.i looked down at the woman sleeping next to me Elena was practically laying on top of me her legs tangled with myn not that i minded. I smirked to myself i was really starting to like Elena not that i would ever admit it. I'm not sure Wye i comforted her last night i just felt like... I had to. I didn't want her to be upset or cry. Elena murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. I smiled. I sough Elena start to open her eyes she yawned then slowly looked up to my smirking face she must of been startled because she let out a small yelp and jumped back to the other side of the bed hitting her head on the headboard.

"Ow" She said rubbing her head

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She glared at me.

"Do you find my pain funny" She mumbled.

"Yes" I said laughing she glared at me.

"No" I corrected trying to put on a straight face but failed.

She let out a chuckle then grimaced she quickly looked away from me i couldn't help but wonder Wye.

Elena looked like she was in real pain i looked over at her and sough her vampire features showing they where gone in a split second i realized that it wasn't from hitting her head she Probably had not fed in a while.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"I haven't fed in a while."

"I think that this house may have blood bags in the fridge want me to grab you one"

She nodded i got up and walked to the fridge and opened it there where a full stock of blood bags i grabbed one and walked back to the room.

"Here you go" I said handing her the bag.

"Thank you" She said.

I nodded "No problem, I'm just going to take a shower okay" I said smirking.

Elena nodded.

I walked into the bathroom and started running the hot water.

After a hot shower i put on a pair of sweats leaving me topless and walked out of the bathroom Elena was now standing next to the bed finishing off a blood bag she looked up at me when i walked out of the bathroom and her eyes widened at my half naked appearance she put the empty blood bag on the table i smirked knowingly.

I said smirking i walked over to her and noticed she had a bit of blood smudged on her lips

"You got alitle-" I said motioning to her lips she reached her hand up to her face and wiped off the opposite side of the lip with the blood on it.

i took my thumb and wiped the blood off of her lip and wiping it on my pants and put my hand on her cheek.

"There" I whispered huskily.

She nodded

"You can take a shower if you'd like" I whispered smirking

Y-yea O-ok" She stammered

I smirked as she stumbled of to the bathroom shutting the door behind her i went to the dresser and took out a shirt and put it on. I walked out of the bedroom breakfast sounded really good right now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR CHAPTER 8.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	8. Chapter 8

Elena POV.

I quickly walked into the bathroom trying to get out of that awkward very intense situation as soon as possible What was i thinking i was actually feeling attracted to Kai this is bad he is bad he is evil and a murderer and a killer...A very hot killer- No i have to stop thinking like this what about Damon- Damon what would Damon do if he found out he would freak out and kill Kai..You know what no I'm not attracted to Kai i don't like Kai i hate him its only because i miss Damon and Kai's personality is similar to Damon so I'm using Kai as a coping economize had that's all it is.

I sighed that's not all it is... I started the shower and started taking off my clothes and stepped in.

* * *

><p>After a long hot shower i stepped out and wrapped a towel around me a walked back into Damon's room luckily, Kai wasn't there i went to the closet and opened it it was filled with Black shirts and other stuff I'm guessing was Damon's luckily enough i found a box full of different sized of woman's clothes i didn't even want to guess Wye he had it...After looking through the box for a few minutes i settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and and white tank top with a light brown leather jacket i quickly brushed my hair and walked out of the room...I smelt food Kai was probably cooking again i sighed walking through the hall way i immediately stopped when i came across a photo on a side table it was a pictire of Damon he was standing next to his Car his arm folded into his chest he had his usual smirk on and was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket. I smiled to myself..God i missed Damon his smirking his wittiness his flirtyness his...Everything. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes as i stared at the photo.<p>

"Watcha doing" I jumped at the sound of Kai's voice and quickly brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"Nothing" I said.

Kai rolled his eyes and took the photo from my hands.

"I'm guessing this is your boyfriend" Kai said motioning to the photo.

I nodded.

"Yea that's Damon" I said more tears coming to my eyes.

He studied the picture for a couple seconds.

"Yea, I'm so much hotter then him" Kai said smirking handing the photo back to me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes sitting the photo back down..

"Cocky much?" I asked.

"Very much" He said smoothly.

I chuckled.

"Want some breakfast" Kai asked.

i wiped the rest of the tears away from my eyes as I nodded and followed him to the kitchen i sat at the table across from Kai, On my plate was bacon,eggs,pancakes and toast.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" Kai said smirking sitting down across from me.

I started eating to my surprise the food was good...really good.

"This is really good" I said taking a bite of toast.

Kai chuckled.

"When you've been alone as long as i have you have to learn to cook for yourself" Kai said taking a bite of bacon smirking.

I smiled.

"So tell me about how you went from one Salvatore brother to the other" Kai said.

I raised an eyebrow

"Wye" I asked slowly.

He shrugged.

"I don't know what else do we have to do..Call it curiousity" Kai said.

I sighed.

"Well as i told you before i dated his brother Stefan before i dated him, Damon was...Different when he first came to town he had no humanity he killed peaple he was a bad person who wanted to make Stefan's life a living hell" I said.

"When did you notice he wasn't that bad" Kai asked stuffing his face with food.

I smiled at the memory.

"When he kidnapped me to Georgia..He took me to a bar 'Bree's bar' He was...Different then he usually was he was still his annoying self absorbed self but there was something else after that we became..Friends." I said smiling.

"but you stayed with Stefan I'm guessing" Kai asked.

I nodded.

"Yea...I did" I said.

"Then soon after...I found out he was trying to find Katherine" I mumbled.

"Katherine?" Kai asked.

"My doppelganger look alike or i suppose im her doppelganger look alike...She played Damon and Stefan when they where human..She was the vampire who turned them she led Damon to believe she was trapped in this tomb with a bunch of other vampires" I said.

"Continue" Kai said putting his feet on the other chair.

"Katherine wasn't there...In the tomb she lied Damon was...Devastated he loved Katherine..Then Katherine came back and kissed Damon leading Damon to believe that i kissed him..I said some pretty mean things that hurt him. Then he asked Katherine if she ever really loved him..She said she didn't that she always loved Stefan and it would always be Stefan.. Damon came to me horribly drunk and started accusing me of having feelings for him and lieing to Stefan and lieing to Myself.. He tried to kiss me but i pushed him away and told him the same thing Katherine said 'I love Stefan and its always going to be Stefan'" I said.

"Way to let a guy down easy" Kai said sarcastically.

I sighed.

"My brother Jeremy walked in and wouldn't leave so Damon snapped his neck...He had the Gilbert ring on and was brought back to life but...He killed him," I said.

"That must of put a strain on the freindship" Kai said.

I nodded.

"Then there was this situation where Stefan had to drink my blood, Stefan cant drink human blood without going into ripper mode. Stefan got addicted to human blood and went into ripper mode...He started acting differently he lied to me and told me he quit drinking it, then came the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant Damon told me that Stefan was still drinking human blood...I confronted Stefan and he ran off..He was suppose to be my date and dance with me at the pagent but we couldn't find him i remember walking down the stair case looking around for Stefan...But he wasn't there Damon stepped in he saved me from being embarrassed by a ton of people and..We danced...Then it seemed like we where friends again trying to help Stefan quite drinking human blood." I said smiling.

Kai smiled too.

"Then he got bit by a werewolf and the only one with the cure was Klaus 'The Original Hibred' I thought he was going to die. Stefan went to try and convince Klaus to give us his blood" I mumbled.

"And im guessing Klaus didn't just hand it over?" Kai asked

I shook my head.

"Nope..He made Stefan drink a lot...Of human blood and leave with him to be his killing buddy...He just left with Klaus..Klaus gave Katherine the cure to give to Damon. I thought Damon was going to die he told me he loved me so. I kissed him," I said.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Katherine walked in on us and gave Damon the cure and left Damon was healed but...Stefan was gone..After that Damon and i seemed to get...Closer he became someone i could relief on and trust and i knew he would always protect me. then Came my birthday a couple months after Klaus and Damon left, I was getting dressed i had on a white dress and my hair was slightly curled i sough Damon.. he gave me a present...It was the necklace Stefan had gave to me..In that moment i knew i loved him...He gave me the necklace that Stefan gave to me it must have hurt him he loved me yet i loved his brother..." I said.

"im guessing you didn't tell him that" Kai asked

I shook my head.

"Nope" I said

Kai nodded.

"Then came high school prank night... Klaus was there Damon was gone helping Katherine look for Mikael he locked Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and I in the school. Stefan was there but he couldn't help..He was under Klaus's control then Klaus hit me and Stefan snapped and attacked Klaus but Klaus compelled him...He compelled him to bite me..Stefan tried to fight it...He did fight it he didn't bite me...Then Klaus compelled him to turn of his humanity..And he did he was gone the Stefan i knew was...Gone he bit me" I said.

Kai just stared at me.

"I woke up in a hospital with Damon carrying me out...He promised he would never leave me again and i believed him.. Skipping ahead alitle bit a couple months later..We kissed again but a real kiss this time Stefan had no humanity we were broken up...I trusted Damon more than i did Stefan i felt more safe with him. When i told Stefan he flipped he needed Klaus to get his hibrids out of town so he threatened the one think Klaus's needed...Me he threatened to drive me off of the bridge my parents died going off of Klaus gave in and called off his Hibrids i remember yelling at Stefan i mean how could he do that...That was the bridge my parents went off of...The bridge i went off of...Stefan saved me..Then he turned on his humanity i left Damon picked me up and drove me home.. Then a few weeks later Damon and i went out of town to pick up my brother Jeremy..We kissed again but more like a make out session before my brother interrupted us Damon and Stefan asked me to pick between them...i picked Stefan then a few minuets after i told Damon who i picked i died with Damon's blood in my system going off wrickery bridge and became a vampire...I couldn't feed from blood bags or animal blood only from the vain Damon obviously was mad about me picking Stefan but he helped me learn how to feed from people...My emotions for him heightened when i became a vampire and i relised that i was in love with him so i broke up with Stefan and told Damon and i...Slept with him..Then the next morning i find out im sired to him..So he thinks all my feelings where because of that..Then my brother died..And i turned off my humanity and killed a lot of people and did a lot of bad things and tried to kill all my friends..Then i turned it back on and had to deal with the emotions the guilt..But i wasn't sired to Damon anymore.. And i told him i loved him.." I said not even relising that i was full out crying now.

I looked up and Kai who was staring at me with wide eyes his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Wow" Kai said.

I chuckled through my tears.

"Yea..Wow" I said.

"At least you have people who love, Care and like you.. I mean im guessing after you turned of your humanity and tried to kill your friends they forgave you" Kai mumbled.

"Someone has to care about you Kai-" I started.

"No they don't and there right not to because people who love, Care, or like me are boundt to die" Kai said.

"I like you..What does that say about me" I said without thinking insistently regretting it even though it was the truth.

Kai looked taken back.

"Um, it says your stubborn and your wasting your time" Kai mumbled.

"Your not a waste of time Kai,Your hurt because of your fathers horrible parenting.. and you may not believe in the same things i believe in when it some to killing innocent people and you don't have to but your not a waste of space Kai, not to me you never will be..." I said before i could stop myself.

Kai looked at me baffled.

"I- That's the nicest think anyone's ever said to me" Kai mumbled under his breath.

"You just gave to let someone in, let someone get to know you.. Let people see the good in you" I said truthfully.

Kai smirked.

"Then get to know me" Kai said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for chapter 9 :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Then get to know me" Kai said.

"I didn't necessarily mean me" Elena chuckled.

"Come on you seem to think that there is some redeemable part of me well..Try and find it" Kai said smirking.

"Fine..." Elena said

"Good, So ask me whatever you want and I'll answer honestly..Or at least an honest as i can" Kai said smiling.

"Okay, What's your favorite color" Elena said smiling.

"My favorite color?" Kai chuckled.

"Yes your favorite color you said i could ask whatever i want" Elena said.

"Okay then, Green" Kai said rolling his eyes.

Elena smiled

"Do you ever regret killing your siblings?" Elena asked.

"You already asked me that before when we where playing 20 questions" Kai sighed.

"Yes i did but now i have your promise of complete honesty" Elena said.

"Sometimes i think that i probly could have found a better way to rule my coven then killing everyone off, But it had to be done, What about you haven't you ever killed someone for selfish reasons" Kai said looking away.

"your reflecting" Elena sighed.

"No im asking a question" Kai said.

"No your reflecting because you don't want to answer the question" Elena said.

"you answer myn ill answer yours" Kai said smirking.

"I've killed people before but never for selfish reasons I've killed people to protect the people i love and care about but never for myself" Elena said.

Kai sighed "Your no fun"

"You said you'd answer the questions if i did and i did" Elena said.

"Yes...I sometimes regret killing my siblings but then that feeling goes away and i remind myself that it was the only way to become the leader of my coven" Kai sighed.

"See that proves my point" Elena said.

"what point?" Kai asked.

"Your not a monster because if you where a monster you wouldn't feel regret and obviously you do, You just don't want to show it" Elena said.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Next question" Kai sighed.

"Your reflecting again" Elena sighed.

"No im not im just saying move on to the next question" Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Do you blame yourself for you mothers death?" Elena asked.

"What kind of question is that!" Kai yelled standing up.

"Im just trying to find out if maybe you killed of your family because they where the only other peaple who knew what happend to your mom, So you killed them to forget about it" Elena said standing up.

"I killed them for power!" Kai screamed.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yes!" Kai screamed.

"Then what was it that made you an monster before you killed your siblings?" Elena asked.

Kai remained quite.

"It was your father blaming you for your mothers death, Right?" Elena asked.

Kai looked up at her.

"Yours mothers death wasn't your fault Kai you weren't even born yet, Your father had no right to call you a monster because of something you had no control over-"

"I kill people, Elena and i enjoy every bit of it in fact i miss it in fact I'll probably kill you once i get bored of your company" Kai said.

"Wye are telling me this" Elena asked.

"Because I'm not who you think_ i_ am, I'm not good! _I'm_ never going to be good!_ I_ kill people and_ i_ don't even blink!" Kai yelled.

"You want me to admit who you really are?" Elena asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, Kai. Your right" Elena said.

Kai looked up at her.

"Your a monster" Elena said her voice cracking as teas ran down her eyes.

Kai just stared at her his lips slightly parted before doing something Elena never thought he would do..Kai cupped Elena's face and brought her into a kiss..And to Elena's own suprise she kissed back.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for chapter 10 :) I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i've been busy with my other story's lately i will try to make the next chapter longer :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kai cupped Elena's face and brought her into a kiss..And to her own surprise she kissed back,

Elena moaned into the kiss as she started kissing back for a few seconds up until the point where she felt something hard press against her stomach to where her eyes widened and she pushed him back relising what she was doing.

"No, this is wrong" Elena gasped.

Kai rolled his eyes, "See i told you're boring"

"I am not boring i have a boyfriend who i love very much" Elena said palm on her head.

"Boring" Kai sighed.

Elena sighed trying to walk away but Kai blocked her.

"Move Kai" Elena demanded angrily.

"Fine,How about we just be...friends?" Kai asked.

"Friends?" Elena asked

"Yep, " Kai said adding in "At least for now" In his mind.

"Okay then...Friends" Elena agreed nodding.

"Friends" Kai confirmed.

Elena started to walk away again but Kai, Once again, Blocked her.

"Kai, Move" Elena demanded.

"You, Me, Dinner, Tonight," Kai said smirking.

Elena was about to object before Kai cut her of.

"As friends" Kai said in a voice that was not convincing.

"Friends?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Friends" Kai confirmed.

"Fine" Elena sighed

Elena turned around about to walk away but Kai walked blocked her...Again.

"Kai, i will cut of your head if you do not move" Elena said through gritted teeth.

"And you have to help me cook" Kai said smirking.

"No way my mother tried to teach me how to cook once i practically burned the house down" Elena laughed.

"I'll teach you" Kai said smirking.

"Fine" Elena sighed walking away before Kai stepped in front of her

Elena glared at him "what now"

"You're going to need something to where" Kai said motioning to her.

"From where?" Elena asked.

"We are going to go shopping." Kai said smirking.

"Shopping?" Elena chuckled.

"Yes...Shopping" Kai said.

Elena opened her mouth to speak.

"As friends" Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Fine" Elena sighed.

* * *

><p>"Good...Ladies first" Kai said motioning to the door.<p>

Elena sighed and walked out the door Kai following after.

Kai and Elena arrived at the mall shortly after.

Elena walked into the mall looking around at the completely empty mall.

"This is so weird, Its so...Empty" Elena mumbled.

"Yea well you get used to it" Kai said smirking.

Elena turned around to look at Kai.

"Your not really going to follow me into a dress store are you?" Elena chuckled.

Kai rolled his eyes "No we will meet back here in an hour"

"Okay" Elena said walking away.

Elena went into the first dress store she sough and started looking through dresses, Elena couldn't believe this she was going to have dinner with a psycho murderer who kissed her then she kissed back, This could only end Badly.

Elena sighed and picked out a few dresses and dragged them and herself to the dressing room.

After looked at the at herself in the mirror flattening out her dress, It was a black mini dress strapless that hugged her every curve, Elena couldn't decide if it was to reveling or not... Elena couldn't help but wonder if Kai would like it- Wait wait what! She can not be thinking about this no she had to push all those thoughts away this was all because she missed Damon, Elena thought to herself trying to convince herself. Whatever she was getting the dress.

Elena quickly got dressed back in her normal clothes putting her dress in the bag.  
>Should she pay for it? The whole world was empty? Wye would she have to pay for it- Wait no she has to pay for it its the right thing to do.<p>

Elena sighed and put the money for the dress on the counter.

"You know you don't have to pay for that, Right?" Kai Whispered into Elena's ear suddenly standing behind her.

Elena gasped and turned around to face Kai.

"It's the right thing to do" Elena sighed walking out of the store.

"The world is literally empty..." Kai chuckled

"Whatever...Whats in there" Elena asked pointing to the bags in Kai's hands.

"Cooking supplies" Kai said smirking.

Elena nodded walking towards the exit with Kai following her.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house shortly after,<p>

"So...We should probably start cooking" Kai said smirking.

"I was not kidding when i said i was a horrible cook" Elena mumbled

"Just don't burn the house down...With me in it" Kai said

"Don't give me any idea's" Elena chuckled smiling.

Kai smirked.

"Lets go" Kai said motioning to the kitchen.

"Elena sighed and walked into the kitchen next to Kai.

"So what are we making?" Elena asked picking through the grocery bags.

"Chicken Parmesan" Kai said grabbing the grocery from her grasp.

"That;s my favorite" Elena said smiling.

"Myn to what a coincidence." Kai said smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Get flour, Eggs and milk" Kai said.

Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>About 20 minuets later Elena was mixing something up she really wasn't sure what she was just doing whatever Kai told her to.<p>

"Am i doing this right it just looks...Weird" Elena grimaced holding up the gooey doe.

Kai looked over at her and chuckled.

"Your stirring to fast" Kai laughed.

"Don't laugh at me i told you i suck at this" Elena defended.

"Here- Just-" Kai tried to explain but just ended up wiping his hands on the cloth and walking up behind her and put his arms around her putting his hand on her's showing her how to stir it.

"There like that" Kai whispered into her ear.

Kai kissed her neck.

"Kai you said we could just be..Friends"Elena said.

"We are...Friends" Kai mumbled sucking on her neck.

"Kai stop" Elena demanded turning around.

"Wye?" Kai moaned.

"B-Because-" Elena stuttered.

"Okay then just admit that you liked it when i kissed you earlier...And I'll stop" Kai said.

"I have nothing to admit" Elena whispered

"Maybe i have to remind you" Kai mumbled leaning closer to Elena.

"Fine...I'll admit it" Elena mumbled.

Kai smirked and leaned back.

"Your...A terrible kisser" Elena said smirking.

"I'm a terrible kisser? Kai chuckled

"Uh huh" Elena said trying to keep a straight face but couldn't help the small smile that placed on her lips.

"A terrible kisser?" Kai asked again nodding as he walked over to the counter.

"Yep" Elena chuckled.

"Okay" Kai sighed picking up a handful of flour and flinging at her.

Elena gasped as the flour hit her face.

Kai burst into laughter.

Elena wiped the flour off of her face.

"You did not...Just do that" Elena gasped.

"Oh i think i just did" Kai chuckled

"Okay then" Elena said picking up the souse bowl and dumping it on his head.

Elena laughed as he attempted to wipe the souse of his face.

"Paybacks a bitch, Isn't it?" Elena chuckled

"Well played " Kai said smirking.

Elena nodded proudly picking flower out of her hair.

"But like you said...Payback is a bitch" Kai said picking up the bowl of dough.

"No!" Elena half yelled half chuckled as she flashed to the living room.

"Vampire speed is no fair!" Kai yelled smirking.

Kai walked to the living room but Elena was no where in sight.

"Fine lets play that way" Kai mumbled smirking as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Elena flashed up the stairs into the bathroom and shut and locked the door still smiling and still laughing. She knew this was probably a bad idea but...For once in a long time she was having fun. Elena looked in the mirror she had flowers all over her face and her hair. Elena couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She turned on the sink and started washing her face of but when she looked up Kai standing there behind her with a bowl of dough.<p>

Kai dumped the bowl of dough on her head.

"Kai" She gasped.

"Now..Where even" Kai laughed.

Elena turned around to face Kai who was still laughing, Elena took a clump of dough of her head and smashed it in Kai's face.

"No...Now we are even" Elena chuckled

Kai nodded "Fine where even."

Elena looked in the mirror and laughed now she really looked ridiculous and so did Kai.

"Look what you did to my perfect face" Kai gasped chuckling.

Elena laughed "Get out so i can take a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Kai asked smirking.

"Out!" Elena yelled pointing to the door

Kai laughed and walked out of the room.

"Dinner is a 6:00" Kai sang as he walked down the stairs.

Elena sighed and turned on the hot water.

* * *

><p>At 5:55 Elena was dressed and ready for her da- dinne- freind dinner with Kai. She was wearing her Black strapless mini dress that she had bought along with pair of black heals. She had decided to curl her hair. Elena still thought that this dinner was a bad idea though but it was just a dinner not a date or anything like that, She was dating Damon and even if she wasn't Kai is a psycho murderer who kills people<p>

Elena sighed and started walking downstairs.

When she reached the dining room she noticed Kai was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a black un-tucked dress shirt.

Kai smiled as soon as he sough her.

"Hello Elena don't you look beautiful" Kai said smirking.

Elena couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Elena said smiling.

"Please sit down" Kai said pulling out a chair.

Elena sat down across from Kai, And stated eating her food.

"Mmm this is good" Elena moaned.

"Thank you" Kai said taking a bite of his food.

"You know, You really do look beautiful tonight" Kai commented.

Elena blushed "Thank you"

"I like your hair curly you should wear it like that more often." Kai said.

"Well i kinda got used to not being able to curl it when i was human because everyone would confuse me for Katherine" Elena mumbled.

"Your doppelganger, Right?" Kai asked.

"Yep, Well technically im her doppelganger" Elena said.

"And people confused you for her?" Kai asked,

Elena nodded.

"Has Damon ever confused you for her?" Kai asked.

"A few times actually" Elena mumbled.

"Isn't that kinda weird that he confused you for the person he used to sleep with" Kai asked smirking.

Elena glared at him.

"Okay next question, What was Katherine like?" Kai asked taking a sip of his drink.

"A bitchy slutty manipulating whore" Elena said smiling.

"Wow you really don't like her" Kai chuckled.

"Well i suppose she really didn't have a choice but to be like that, I means she had to run from Klaus for 500 years." Elena sighed

"Who's Klaus?" Kai asked.

"Have you ever heard of the original family of vampires?" Elena asked.

Kai shook his head.

"Well Klaus is the original hybrid of it all" Elena mumbled

"Hybrid?" Kai asked

"Half werewolf have vampire he's over a thousand years old, Along with his siblings" Elena explained

"Siblings?" Kai asked

"Yea uh theirs Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn and then Klaus." Elena said

"Tell me about them" Kai asked.

"Wye?" Elena chuckled.

"Wye not" Kai said raising an eyebrow

Elena sighed

"Klaus killed me, He is a dick with no humanity, Everyone basically hated him.

Kai nodded

"Rebekah is...a bitch alot like Katherine., But over all she just wanted to be human, Shes tried to kill me multiple times and once did kill me.

Kai nodded

"Kol tried to kill me and my brother and all my friends so that pretty much it"

"He tried to Kill you, Your brother and all your friends?" Kai asked.

"Yep, We where trying to find the cure and Kol was going to kill me my brother and everyone else to stop that from happening." Elena mumbled

"I think i would have gotten along with him" Kai said smirking

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Finn, I never really knew anything about except for the fact that he wanted to die and take all of his siblings with him, He hated being a vampire and if he killed Klaus we would all die to so we had to kill him and we did Klaus didn't care really." Elena said

Kai nodded.

"Then theirs Elijah, He betrayed me..Twice to save Klaus, but he was the only original that was accurately i decent person. he was noble and i just always trusted him and he saved my life a couple times." Elena said

"Did you two ever have a thing?" Kai asked a hint of jealously in his voice

"What! No of course not he slept with Katherine though." Elena said

Kai rolled his eyes.

"And that's the original family." Elena mumbled.

"Is Klaus still in Mystic Falls?" Kai asked.

"No, He's in New Orleans" Elena said.

Kai nodded.

"Well Kai i have to admit this dinner turned out pretty good" Elena said smiling.

"I have to agree" Kai said smirking.

"Im going to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow Kai" Elena said standing up but Kai blocked her.

"Kai you are not seriously going to do this again, Are you?" Elena chuckled.

"Hey, You never did admit that you liked kissing me" Kai said.

"And i will say it again your a terrible ki-" Elena started but was cut of by Kai's lips crashing to her's, To which Elena immediately kissed back, Kai grabbed her waist pulling her towards him. Elena wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kissing back with full force. Kissing Damon wasn't like this...Kissing Kai was passionate and she could feel a spark. When Kai finally pulled back he was smirking which was no supirse to Elena,

"Goodnight, Elena" Kai said smirking.

Elena couldn't speak she couldn't really process anything so she just walked upstairs going into her room and shut the door laying down on her bed thinking one simple thing.

'She was so screwed'

* * *

><p><span><em>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow.<em>

_-Amber_


	11. Chapter 11

The first think Elena noticed when she woke up was how hungry she was and that is was still dark out. She had forgot to feed yesterday so her throat felt like it was burning. Elena looked at the clock 5:30am Elena groaned and dragged herself out of bed still in her pajamas and made her way downstairs she flicked on the kitchen light and walked down the stairs and grabbed a blood bag. walking up the stairs she turned around shut the door but whens she turned around she sough Kai which made her jump back alittle.

"Watcha doin?" Kai asked smirking.

"Getting something to eat, Want some?" Elena asked smirking holding up the blood bag.

"I'll pass" Kai said

"What are you doing up so early?" Elena asked.

"Watching the sunrise" Kai shrugged.

"You watch the sunrise?" Elena laughed

"Don't laugh at me" Kai said.

"I'm not" Elena said trying to keep a straight face.

"Wanna join me?" Kai asked.

"Sure" Elena said.

Elena walked into the dining room and just as Kai was saying the sun was rising.

"Wow that's beautiful" Elena said smiling.

"Yea it is is" Kai mumbled.

Elena turned to the side to see Kai staring at her making her uncontrollably blush.

"I was talking about the sunrise" Elena mumbled.

"I wasn't" Kai whispered.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep" Elena said

"How about we watch a movie?" Kai suggested.

"You wanna watch a movie at 5:30 in the morning?" Elena chuckled.

"Well technically its 5:37" Kai said smirking.

"Sure lets watch a movie" Elena said rolling her eyes well walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

Kai smirked.

"What movie?" Elena asked.

"Anything you want" Kai said

"Okay how about...The lion king" Elena said smiling.

"Absolutely not" Kai objected.

"What Wye not?" Elena chuckled.

"I don't watch anything in animation" Kai said

"Have you ever watched it before?" Elena asked.

"No-" Kai started.

"Then how do you know that you wont like it? Do you even know what its about?" Elena asked.

"A lion who wants to be king" Kai said smirking.

"That's it now you have to watch it" Elena chuckled.

"Nope not watching it" Kai said

"Please" Elena said

"No" Kai said smirking.

"Please" Elena wined.

"Nope" Kai said

"Please.."Elena pouted giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine put on the damn movie" Kai groaned.

Elena smiled brightly and put in the movie plopping down no the couch next to Kai.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Elena and Kai where still watching the movie.<p>

"Your seriously crying" Kai chuckled.

"It's sad!" Elena objected wiping away a tear.

"a lion died, Big deal" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Elena mumbled.

* * *

><p>half way through the movie Elena had past out if was now 7:30. Kai had finished the movie and he had to admit it wasn't that bad of a movie not that he would ever admit that.<p>

Kai sighed and looked at Elena all curled up into him he had to admit she was pretty adorable.

Kai stood up and picked up Elena bridle style carrying her to her room or technically Damon's room.

He softly laid her down on the bed. and was about to turn around and leave when she gently gripped his arm.

"Stay" She mumbled her eyes fluttering opened and closed.

Kai smirked and layed down on the bed beside him Elena intently snuggled closer to him Kai put his arm around her and snuggled into her hair kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Elena." Kai whispered.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up for the second time that day laying on a really warm pillow her eyes flutters open and she looked up to see Kai asleep his mouth slightly open as he lightly snored. The memories of this morning came rushing back they where watching a movie and she fell asleep then Kai must of carried her back to her room then she had asked him to stay. Elena sighed and looked back up at Kai he looked do peaceful when he was asleep.<p>

"You know it's not polite to stare" Kai mumbled making Elena jump alittle.

"Sorry" Elena said.

"It's okay i can only imagine how hard it must be to not stare at my face, I mean, Look at me" Kai said smirking his eyes fully open now.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kai asked.

"I actually have a question" Elena said.

Kai nodded.

"Lets say metaphorically my house was burned down 2 years ago its technically 1994 right now so would it be there now?"

Kai nodded "Yea technically it should be"

"Well i want to go visit it today" Elena said smiling brightly.

"Okay then have fun with that" Kai said.

"Will you come with me?" Elena asked.

"Wye?" Kai chuckled.

"I just don't want to go alone" Elena shrugged

"Sure Wye not, I have nothing better to do" Kai said smirking.

"Okay just let me take a shower and get dressed" Elena said.

Kai nodded.

Elena walked into the bathroom locked the door and started to undress.

* * *

><p>About 25 minuets later Elena was showered and dressed and ready do go. She walked into the living room to find Kai also showered and dressed.<p>

"Ready?" Kai asked.

Elena was about to respond before she felt a weird chill go through her whole body making her take a shark intact of breath.

"Elena" She heard a familiar voice whisper that wasn't Kai's say in the distance.

Elena!" Kai yelled.

"What?" Elena asked dazed

"You spaced out for a minuet are you okay" Kai asked.

"Yea i just got this weird chill" Elena said.

Kai nodded unconvinced.

"Lets go" She said walking towards ignoring the fact that she thought she heard someone whisper her name it was almost like she could feel someone else spirit go through her trying to contact her. Elena shrugged maybe she just needed some fresh air.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow.<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived at Elena's house, Elena just stared at her house, She missed it..She still cant believe that she burned it down just because it had one bad memory, What about all the good ones?

"Nice house" Kai commented walking inside with Elena next to him.

"Yea it is" Elena said smiling.

Elena looked up at Kai who was now heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena sighed.

"Upstairs" Kai said rolling his eyes.

Elena sighed and followed him.

Elena looked around but couldn't spot Kai when she reached the top of the stairs she sighed and walked into her room.

"Of course you would go into my room" Elena sighed.

"Technically it's your future room" Kai pointed out.

Elena let out a sigh mixed with a light chuckle.

Kai plopped down on her bed.

"Get of my bed." Elena groaned.

"Nah, it's quite cozy, Wye don't you join me?" Kai suggested scooting over to the other side motioning for her to sit down.

Elena sighed and sat down on the bed leaning down agonist the headboard.

"I really miss this house" Elena mumbled.

"If you like it so much, Wye did you burn it down?" Kai chuckled.

"No humanity Elena had a different opinion" Elena mumbled.

Kai smiled "I should've burned my house down, With my family in it of course."

"I'm not going to even list of the things that were wrong with that sentence." Elena groaned.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted to kill anyone?"

Elena started listing of names in her head Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Connor, The travelers, Silas, Markos.

"Everyone that i have ever killed or wanted to kill was for good reasons either they where trying to hurt me or the people i care about." Elena said.

"Well my father and sister trapped me in this prison world and that hurt me so technically i had just as good of a reason as you did" Kai said

"They wouldn't of locked you in here if you wouldn't of started killing off your siblings." Elena scoffed

"If i wouldn't of killed them they would have merged and one of them would have become the leader of the Gemini coven" Kai said in an annoyed tone.

"So what? Who cares? is it really that important" Elena groaned

"Yes" Kai said Elena rolled her eyes.

"you said you killed all of your siblings except a few Wye did didn't you kill them?" Elena asked

"Well i needed my twin sister to merge with me so i couldn't kill her and then the other set of twins Olivia and Lukas she protected with her magic." Kai said

"Olivia and Lukas Wye does that name ring a bell?" Elena asked trying to think.

Kai shrugged

Elena's eyes widened.

"Liv and Luke Parker?" Elena yelled in disbelief.

"You know my siblings figures" Kai sighed

"There your twins, Same last name, wye didn't i figure this out before." Elena asked herself

"How are my little siblings doing these days?" Kai asked in a bored tone

"Well your sister stopped the spell to bring everyone back to life early and that's Wye I'm dead plus she has tried to kill me at least twice. Oh and them my friend Caroline killed Luke but hes alive now" Elena mumbled.

"Like brother like sister." Kai mumbled

Elena glared at him.

"Have they merged yet?" Kai asked curiously

"I don't think so, But i don't really know" Elena shrugged

"How old are they?" Kai asked

"I don't know 20, 21?" Elena sighed

"Well they can merge when they turn 22" Kai explained

"So when they merge either Luke or Liv will die?" Elena said more as a statement then a question.

"Yep, Sucks to be them, Who do you think will win?" Kai sighed

Elena sighed "I think Luke is more powerful then Liv"

Kai nodded.

"I wonder if you know my twin sister as well, josette, Joana maybe even Joe?" Kai asked

"No the name doesn't ring a bell" Elena said trying to think if she had ever heard that name.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay here now." Kai stated more as a question

"I haven't really thought about it." Elena sighed

"Well you know you could, far away from anyone..Well away from me" Kai shrugged.

Kai was giving her an out but did she really want to stay here alone..A little voice in the back of her head was screaming 'yes stay here far away from the psycho path who may to kill you' but...She ignored it.

"You know what, i think it would be better for me to stay at the Salvatore house you know just in-case bonnie or Damon try to bring me back or make contact, that's the place they'll know I'll be.

Kai smiled brightly "Sounds good to me."

Elena nodded and layed down completely on the bed to where she was staring up at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

Kai flipped over so he was on his side leaning on his elbow staring at Elena.

Elena sighed and opened her eyes turning towards Kai who was smirking at her.

Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight switch of her lip.

"Wye are you staring at me." Elena mumbled.

"I'm admiring the scenery." Kai mumbled smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes and flipped over so she was laying on her arm looking back at Kai.

Kai scooted closer to Elena his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena let out a shaky breath and flipped over so she was lying on her back.

"Wye do do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" Elena sighed.

"Turn away? Walk away? Avoid conflict of convincing yourself of the truth?" Kai asked smirking.

"And what truth would that be Elena asked turning her head towards Kai.

"That you like me." Kai said confidently smirking.

"What are you 6." Elena chuckled.

"No I'm 7, But that's not the point the point is that you like me and are afraid to admit it to yourself." Kai said smirking.

"Will you keep your delusional thought's to yourself please." Elena mumbled.

"There not delusional if there true, You did kiss me." Kai pointed out.

"You kissed me!" Elena yelled sitting up

"But you kissed back." Kai said smirking.

Elena sighed loudly and layed back down and closed her eyes when she reopened the a couple seconds later Kai was leaning over her.

"What are you doing now?" Elena groaned.

"Just testing a theory." Kai mumbled staring into her eyes.

"And what theory would that be?" Elena sighed.

"That you like me" Kai whispered smirking.

"I do not like y-" Elena started to object but was immediately cut of by Kai's lips crashing to her's, Elena's eyes went wide in surprise, Kai's hands moved up until they where lost in the softness of Elena's curls. Kai could feel Elena's resistance and it was quickly fading away. He pressed himself agonist her alittle more and Elena's lips parted as she let out a gasp of surprise. Elena then relised that nothing was going to stop her from giving in and kissing him back His tongue swept across Elena's and she let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth.

Elena felt Kai grabbing onto her waist bringing her closer to him. Elena returned to kiss in full, Completely lost in the feeling of his lips, Elena moved her hands down his sides and Clenched the material of his shirt. The kiss was gentle yet rough at the same time. Elena ran her tongue along Kai's bottom lip making Kai groan. After a couple second's Kai was the one to pull back for air and he stared down and Elena's flushed blushing breathless face.

"See... i told you you liked me" Kai mumbled smirking.

Elena just stared up at him her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted already missing Kai's lips on hers.

"But don't worry..I like you to, And it's weird because I'm suppose to be a insane psycho path with no human emotions but...For some reason i like you Elena, And deny it all you want but i know you like me to." Kai said smirking.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow.<p>

-Amber


End file.
